El despertar de las Tinieblas (saga de tinieblas y oscuridad)
by parca333
Summary: Libro 0: En un pasado que ya nadie recuerda, Equestria fue un lugar de luz y de paz, pero eso se acabó el día en que la oscuridad llego a aquel mundo, en aquel momento comenzó la primera de todas las luchas, en aquel momento las tinieblas despertaron. pronto se manifestara el primer gran mal en Equestria, el resultado de esta batalla marcara el destino de todos
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1- Orígenes.

.

En más de una ocasión vez alguno se preguntó, ¿de dónde vinieron los ponis?, ¿de dónde vinieron los alicornios y cuál era su propósito original en el principio de los tiempos?, ¿de dónde vino la oscuridad?

Para conocer el origen de estos míticos seres, primero debemos conocer a otros, más poderosos y antiguos.

Los astrales, seres cósmicos de un poder casi ilimitado, eran los vigilantes y guardianes de los universos, la misión de estos era proteger tres poderosos objetos, llamados Silmariles, estas joyas sagradas eran capaces de traer grandes cosas en las manos correctas, así como grandes desgracias en las manos equivocadas.

La misión de proteger las joyas de Silmaril era una tarea bastante hercúlea, incluso para estos formidables seres, ya que había una presencia maligna, más poderosa que ellos, los astrales sabían que entrar en guerra con aquella fuerza maligna significaría muerte y destrucción, además de que tendrían las de perder.

Así que los astrales decidieron crear en su propio mundo, a unos poderosos seres a su imagen y semejanza, que fueran capaces de cumplir la misión de proteger las joyas sagradas y hacer frente al mal que asechaba los multiverso.

Estos seres fueron conocidos como alicornios, una versión mortal, por así decirlo, de los eternos astrales.

Ellos sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron la misión de proteger las joyas, entonces los astrales distribuyeron a los alicornios por todos los universos del sector, pero solo un grupo acabo custodiando a los Silmariles, este movimiento fue para despistar a la presencia maligna.

Mas este ente era más listo de lo que los astrales pensaron.

Algunos la conocían como la dama negra, otros la diosa de los ojos dorados, otros simplemente la llamaban "ella", muy pocos se atrevían a pronunciar su verdadero nombre en voz alta o pensarlo si quiera.

El nombre de aquella presencia maligna, era Arwen Star, diosa del caos y la destrucción.

Una de sus principales diversiones de esta diosa era el disfrutar de la destrucción y el sufrimiento de los mundos, pero no los destruía de un solo golpe así como así, a pesar de tener el poder para hacerlo en un parpadeo.

No.

Ella tenía otros métodos.

Arwen pronto entablo combate con las fuerzas de los astrales, estos fueron rápidamente superados por las tropas de la diosa, puesto que estos tenían poderes y habilidades prohibidas, del tipo que se consideraban aberraciones al orden natural.

Y varios de estos formidables seres, eran descendientes de ella, ya que la progenie de Arwen era muy extensa, y algunos de ellos en ocasiones acudían a su llamado, ya sea por voluntad propia, o en contra de esta.

Arwen sitio el mundo de los astrales por tres días, hasta que se aburrió y ordeno a sus tropas tomar todo el planeta.

El ejército maligno, al mando de los descendientes de Arwen, quienes se hacían llamar, hermanos de sangre, rápidamente sometieron a los astrales, estos ya veían venir que aquel día llegaría, pero aceptarían cualquier destino, con la frente en alto

.

Los hermanos de sangre llevaron a los principales dirigentes de los astrales y a su lideresa ante la presencia de su progenitora.

Arwen los estaba esperando en un sencillo pero macabro palacio que ella construyo en los límites del multiverso, los hermanos de sangre llevaron a los tres astrales principales a la sal del trono, arrojándolo ante ella encadenados.

Todos posaron sus dorados ojos sobre los prisioneros, era notable la diferencia entre ambos bandos, no solo el brillo plateado que salía de los astrales, si no su forma equina, con su cuerno y alas que parecían de ángel; esta apariencia contrastaba con el aspecto humanoide, el aura de oscuridad, y los brillantes ojos oscuros de los captores.

Arwen se queda mirando a la líder que estaba en medio por largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente decide romper el silencio.

-Mí querida Nova, cuanto tiempo.

-Nunca las tendrás.- responde Nova mirando con odio a la diosa.

-Oh, tan pronto y ya empezamos con las hostilidades.- dice Arwen levantándose de su trono de huesos.- Veo que tanto tiempo aislados en su pedazo de tierra lo ha vuelto un poco maleducados.

Nova miro entonces hacia su derecha, su esposo Praxin la miraba de manera que ella tuviera fuerzas para soportar cualquier tortura que se viniera encima.

Pero Arwen no hizo ningún movimiento, ella no dio ninguna orden a sus vástagos para tortúralos, en lugar de eso, se inclinó sobre el rostro de la astral y toco su mejilla con una de sus manos.

-¿De verdad crees que no se en dónde están los Silmariles?- le dice en tono de susurro a Nova.

-No importa si lo sabes o no, aunque los Silmariles no puedan destruirte, te mantendrán a raya, no podrás alcanzarlos.- dice la astral en un tono desafiante mientras sonreía sin fuerzas.

O, por favor, no soy tan tonta como para llegar a ese planeta gritando a los cuatro vientos que vengo por su objeto más preciado y a destruirlo todo.- dice Arwen entre risas mientras se alejaba de la astral.- no, existen otros métodos.

Dicho esto, Arwen extiende su mano derecha, en su dedo se materializa un anillo de metal negro, el cual tenía unas inscripciones de un morado fosforescente.

Tráiganlo.- ordena Arwen a los hermanos de sangre.

Cuatro de ellos inmediatamente abandonan el salón, pasados unos minutos ellos regresan, cargando algo grande y pesado, los cuatro hermanos de sangre colocan el objeto justo al lado de la diosa, para luego volver colocarse entre las filas con sus semejantes.

Lo que estaba ante ellos era un sarcófago, el cual estaba hecho de acero negro, con notables marcas de óxido debido a lo viejo que era, el sarcófago tenía unas tres cerraduras en el centro, y una pequeña abertura en la parte superior, cosa que hizo a Nova reconocer que era lo que tenían enfrente.

No, no puede ser, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- dice la astral en un tono de voz que ahora denotaba miedo.

La diosa no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar el sarcófago con una amplia sonrisa, este no parecía tener nada en especial, pero pronto eso cambio.

De este se empezó a manifestar un aura de oscuridad, que poco a poco fue sumiendo la sala del trono, los astrales y los hermanos de sangre miraron a su alrededor, claramente aterrorizados.

Solo Arwen permanecía en calma, seguía mirando el sarcófago con la misma sonrisa, pero ahora había una mirada de lujuria en sus ojos, y daba pequeños suspiros, como si aquella manifestación de poder la estuviera excitando

Entonces dos aterradoras luces rojas brillaron desde la abertura y una voz hablo desde el sarcófago, dirigiéndose a Arwen.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aquella voz era como escuchar el inferno, muchos de los hermanos de sangre retrocedieron, y los astrales agacharon sus cabezas a causa del terror, dejando a Arwen de nuevo como la única en calma de toda la multitud.

-Mi querido señor de las tinieblas, tu diosa requiere de tus servicios.- dice Arwen Star mientras un brillo dorado se encendía en sus ojos, entonces miro a los ya de por si aterrados astrales.- ustedes ya me han divertido todo lo que debían, los dejare marcharse puesto que no siento que valga la pena matarlos. Eso sí, si alguno de ustedes interfiere con mi diversión, les sucederá algo peor que arder en el infierno.

Los astrales asintieron más de fuerza que de gana, la diosa chasqueo los dedos y los hermanos de sangre abandonaron la sala, llevándose a los prisioneros y dejando a Arwen sola con el sarcófago.

-Ven entonces, mi querido señor de las tinieblas, veamos qué tan eficientes son los guardianes creados por los astrales.- dice Arwen acariciando el sarcófago.

De este, una vez más salió esa demoniaca y aterradora voz.

Como desees, mi señora.

**En si este fanfic no es del todo mío, aunque superficie y di muchos concejos en su creación y desarrollo de la trama, yo no soy el escritor, es de un amigo mío, peor lo subo en mi cuenta por que este tiene mucho que ver con la saga de tinieblas y oscuridad por lo que también se contaría como el libro 0 de la saga. Dado a que es una precuela no es del todo necesario que conozcan el resto de la saga para iniciar este.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.- El nacimiento de Equestria.

.

Los alicornios, fueron la más grande obra viviente de los astrales, traídos al mundo para proteger los sagrados Silmariles, más cuando el paradisiaco mundo de los astrales se vio amenazado por la sombra de Arwen, decidieron enviar a sus creaciones a través del multiverso.

Eran aproximadamente 1000 universos los que había por todo el sector que era regido por esos astrales, los alicornios fueron dispersos por todos estos, cada uno tomando el mando de los distintos universos a los que iban, cada uno formando sus propias civilizaciones.

El propósito de esto por parte de los astrales había sido proteger a esta nueva raza, dado que no querían que fueran otra víctima más del poder destructivo de Arwen, Nova les dio la opción de desligarse de su tarea de proteger los Silmariles a los cuales la mayoría aceptó y partieron a los universos.

Pero hubo un grupo de alicornios, encabezados por su líder, Eärendil, que no quizó echarse atrás, este clan de alicornios no quizó abandonar su propósito de guardianes de las joyas de silmaril, ellos creían firmemente en la misión y que sería una deshonra renunciar a ella.

Los astrales, al ver la convicción de este clan de alicornios, no pudieron negarse a su petición de que ellos siguieran siendo los guardianes de los Silmariles, más para que ellos pudieran seguir con su tarea de forma segura, y fuera del alcance de Arwen, decidió enviarlos a uno de los tantos universos (el numero 616 si se preguntan cuál) y con recursos para protegerse, tanto de los hermanos de sangre, como la progenitora de estos.

Los recursos que tenía este grupo de alicornios eran: una poderosa armadura hecha de un material especial llamado Mithril, del cual Eärendil se volvió su portador, una porción de las aguas del manantial donde fueron creados los alicornios, y los mismísimos Silmariles.

.

Al llegar al universo que les correspondía, los alicornios se encontraron con una tierra inhóspita, de superficie plana y estéril, no había ningún ser vivo, y en el ambiente se percibía un desolador silencio.

Al principio, los alicornios permanecieron confundidos del por qué de haber sido enviados a un mundo como aquel.

Solo Eärendil supo que era una prueba para ellos, los alicornios debían tomar este mundo y forjarlo para después llenarlo de vida, aunque también entendió, que la razón de los astrales al empujar a los alicornios a moldear y crear sus propias tierras, era por la posibilidad de jamás volver a aquel paraíso que era el mundo de los astrales.

Este pensamiento le provoco algo de tristeza al joven líder, pues había disfrutado de su estancia en aquellas tierras, pero no podía permitirse ser nostálgico en aquel momento, el y su gente tenían un planeta que forjar.

.

Fue así que los alicornios hicieron manos a la obra.

Usando sus grandes poderes otorgados por los astrales, ellos levantaron montañas, cavaron cuevas y enormes abismos.

Los alicornios entonces influenciaron el clima de aquel mundo, haciendo que lloviera por años, hasta que finalmente las fosas y abismos se convirtieron en imponentes océanos, y de las montañas empezaron a fluir los ríos, y estos alimentaban dichos océanos.

Entonces Eärendil vertió las aguas de la cueva de Durín que traía consigo, para que estas pudieran darle vida al mundo que estaban formando.

Las aguas alimentaron la tierra y fue como si esta despertara, surgiendo así la vegetación; los verdes pastizales cubrieron el paisaje, y los robustos y frondosos árboles se alzaron, y las algas poblaron toda la región marítima.

Los alicornios contemplaron satisfechos sus avances, así sintiéndose listos para el paso final, el cual era crea seres de carne y hueso.

Y este era el reto más grande, dado que a pesar de que cada uno de los alicornios tenía un poder de un nivel increíblemente alto, muy pocos, entre ellos Eärendil, tenían el suficiente para poder crear vida.

Estos últimos fueron los encargados de crear los seres vivos sobre la tierra, crearon animales, y estos cubrieron todos los terrenos, aves, animales terrestres, y los animales marinos.

En su mayoría, algunos se alimentaban de los frutos dados por la flora recién nacida, pero hubo otros animales que desarrollaron tendencias depredadoras, comiéndose así a otros seres de carne y hueso, cosa que le preocupo a Eärendil, puesto que él no sabía si esto era algún tipo de presagio o algo parecido, más sin embargo pasándolo por alto de todas formas.

De ahí hubo algunos alicornios que intentaron algunos experimentos, cruzando algunas de las especies recién creadas, dando como resultado el nacimiento de razas hibridas, como por ejemplo los grifos.

También se creó una raza llamada Draconequus, el cual era la forma hibrida de muchas especies, aunque su naturaleza resulto ser un poco más hiperactiva de lo que esperaban.

Los alicornios entonces crearon criaturas vías y pensantes a partir de los árboles, gigantes de madera que cuidaban y protegían los bosques los cuales fueron conocidos como Ents.

Los alicornios también aprendieron a controlar los astros que rondaban por el espacio, fuera de aquel mundo, creando así el día y la noche.

Al final Eärendil decidió dar luz a su última y más grande creación, y esta lo hizo por su cuenta, usando todo el potencial de su inmenso poder.

Decidió crear una raza a su imagen y semejanza, tal y como los astrales habían hecho con ellos anteriormente.

Pero lo que iba a crear no era más alicornios, ni siquiera con todo su poder era capaz de tal cosa, el entonces tomo parte de su esencia y su fuerza vital, y la dividió en tres partes, su magia, su vuelo, y su fuerza.

Y de esta nació la raza de los ponis, de los cuales había tres variantes.

Los unicornios, herederos de la capacidad del uso de la magia, los pegasos, herederos de la habilidad de volar, y los terrestres, herederos de una fuerza física sin igual.

Estos ponis eran seres pensantes, y a pesar de que veneraban a sus creadores como si fueran dioses, ellos pronto hicieron su propia cultura, independiente de la de los alicornios a pesar de convivir mucho con ellos.

Hubo otras razas que también adquirieron capacidad de pensamiento y razonamiento, y al igual que los ponis, hicieron su propia cultura de manera independiente.

Eärendil estaba orgulloso con su obra, pero la creación de los ponis le costó más de lo que había imaginado, él había acortado su extensa vida debido al poder que tuvo que usar para la creación de los ponis el solo.

A pesar de esta mala noticia, Eärendil siguió con los demás alicornios ayudando a terminar de formar aquel mundo.

Las distintas civilizaciones fundaron muy pronto ciudades y pueblos, creando sus distintos regímenes.

Los alicornios construyeron entonces una hermosa ciudad de altos muros e imponentes, y en el centro de esta estaba el más grande y glorioso de los palacios, esta ciudad fue la principal morada de los alicornios, aunque había algunos que vivían en otros sitios.

La ciudad fue bautizada como Alicornia, y en esta fueron puestas a proteger las sagradas joyas de Silmaril.

Eärendil sintiendo que su momento estaba cerca, decide hacer entonces su último acto, el cual era ponerle un nombre a aquel mundo, el cual bautizó de forma definitiva como Equestria, dejando a su hijo Glorfindel como el primer de este reino, enviándolo a meditar por un año sobre las responsabilidades que tendría de ahora en adelante; y este regresó para poder despedirse de su padre, una última vez.

Eärendil fue sepultado en una tumba, junto con su armadura, así dando por concluida la creación de aquel mundo y dando paso a la edad dorada, la cual prometía ser una época de dicha y prosperidad que duraría por siempre.

.

Pero había alguien que tenía otros planes.

La diosa Arwen contempló desde su pequeña fortaleza fuera del sector las obras que poco a poco fue fabricando Eärendil, ella sabía lo que le esperaba, lo tenía todo preparado, ella había emboscado a Glorfindel en su año de meditación y había con el incluso en contra de la voluntad del pobre alicornio, después le borro la memoria y lo dejo marchar, mas su plan con aquel alicornio ya estaba completo, pues estaba embarazada del hijo del alicornio más poderoso de aquel universo.

Y ese ni siquiera era su plan maestro, solo había sido un golpe de suerte para ella, cosa que le ayudaría más adelante.

No, su plan maestro era otro.

Ella entonces apareció encima de aquel mundo contemplándolo desde lejos, ella entonces extendió una de sus manos, era la que tenía el anillo, y de este salió una esfera de luz luz morada, Arwen la contemplo por unos segundos, luego sonrió, la acaricio, y después la lanzó en dirección a la recién nacida Equestria.

-Dentro de unas eras reencarnaras, y entonces el espectáculo podrá comenzar.- dice la diosa sonriendo malignamente antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Un mal de proporciones colosalmente bíblicas acechaba este recién nacido reino, y dependería de su gente combatirlo, o morir en el intento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- Edad Dorada.

.

Eärendil había fallecido, pero su legado prospero bajo el reinado de su hijo Glorfindel, primer rey de Equestria, quien entonces gobernó jurando que él y su descendencia mantendrían el legado de su padre hasta el fin de los días.

La raza de los alicornios aumento pronto en población, de ser de un número que apenas superaba a los cien, ahora se contaban por miles, y el número jamás disminuyó de manera drástica, debido a su extensa esperanza de vida.

Los alicornios se convirtieron en maestros en el arte del dominio del elemento luz, puesto que según la enseñanza de sus creadores, los astrales, esta era el arma más poderosa que tendrían contra la oscuridad que habría allá afuera.

Los más viejos de la raza de los alicornios se convirtieron en los maestros que les transmitían a los más jóvenes las enseñanzas de los astrales, por lo que recibieron el título de Sabios de la Luz.

Entonces Glorfindel junto con los Sabios, decidió fundar un escuadrón de elite especializado en el elemento luz, estos serían la elite que se convocaría cuando nadie más pudiera hacer frente a las amenazas que pudieran invadir Equestria.

Fue así como surgieron los paladines de la Orden del Casco de plata, estos eran los vigilantes de todos y de todo, dedicados a proteger al reino y sus habitantes hasta el fin de sus vidas.

En Alicornia poco a poco se fue organizando la corte real, los funcionarios fueron nombrados y asignados según cuales fueran sus habilidades, consumando así la Corte Real.

.

Con el tiempo, un extraño fenómeno empezó a presentarse tanto en los ponis, como en los mismos alicornios, eran unas marcas que aparecían en los flancos, todas eran variadas y rara vez se parecían una de la otra.

No les tomo mucho tiempo saber que esas marcas eran el talento nato de los ponis, a pesar de que estos equinos seres tenían muchas virtudes, aquella marca representaba la que los distinguía de los demás.

Esto aumento el sentido de individualidad de los ponis, haciendo también que ellos encontraran de manera más fácil a que se dedicarían.

Esta raza siempre parecía disfrutar más de la vida que los mismos alicornios, puesto que ellos no eran seres casi inmortales como los alicornios, por lo que ellos aprovechaban a vivir al máximo todo el tiempo, y este sentimiento se acrecentó cuando llegaron aquellas marcas, estas hacían que cada uno de los ponis encontrara su propósito en la vida y lo ejercían con todo el gozo del mundo.

Aquellas marcas podían representar desde los talentos más básicos (como carpintería, pastelería, jardinería, etc.) hasta los más complicados (como la alquimia, hechicería, por mencionar otros).

Mientras que los ponis y los alicornios eran ciudadanos de diversas ocupaciones, el resto de las razas no vario mucho en sus habilidades.

Los Diamond Dogs eran un pueblo que se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a la minería, pues ellos tenían un talento especial para el rastreo, y su gusto por las cosas brillantes y valiosas los llevo a cavar muy hondo en la tierra, haciéndose con numeroso tesoros, pero a la vez, haciéndola una raza codiciosa, la cual entre más encontraba, más quería.

Los grifos entre tanto eran una raza con tendencias agresivas que se dedicó bastante al combate, así creando los primeros torneos de gladiadores, aunque esto los volvió arrogantes y con aires de superioridad.

Los minotauros, debido a su aire de audacia que tenían, se convirtieron en su mayoría en deportistas y competidores, ellos muy a menudo hacían, ya sea entre ellos o con otras razas, distintas competencias, entre las que estaban lanzamiento de jabalina, salto a distancia, clavados, tiro con arco, entre muchas otras competencias de estilo olímpico, e incluso algunos deportes más extremos como la escalada de montaña, llegándose a considerar los más valientes de Equestria.

Los Draconequus por su parte no eran una raza guerrera, pero si eran bastante caóticos con su magia que podía doblar la misma realidad, al principio las locuras que hacían podrían parecer divertidas, pero había ocasiones en las que iban demasiado lejos, y casi siempre alguien salía lastimado en esas ocasiones, por lo que más de una vez estuvieron a punto de colarles la paciencia a los alicornios, pero aun así eran muy queridos por las sociedad, y nunca faltaba el día en que alguno de ellos fuera invitado a alguna fiesta en alguna parte del mundo.

Los Ents por su parte eran seres más pacíficos, estos ejercían con toda la paciencia del mundo su rol de pastores de árboles, hablando con ellos, enseñándoles a los nuevos retoños como vegetar sobre la tierra y cosas así, se consideraban su lenguaje como uno de los más complicados del reino, pues ellos tardaban dos horas en solo decirse buenos días, aun así eran amigos de las plantas y animales. Hubo miembros de otras razas que sintieron curiosidad por saber sus artes con la naturaleza, fue así como surgió la magia druida, especializada más que nada en el arte de la naturaleza, también surgieron los cambia pieles, los cuales eran ponis capaces de transformarse en animales de acuerdo a su personalidad.

Los centauros se dedicaron al estudio y aprendizaje de las estrellas y astros, convirtiéndose en los padres de la astronomía, a pesar de que eran conscientes de que los alicornios tenían poder sobre los cuerpos celestes que había en el cielo, ellos dedicaban su vida al estudio de los mismos, nombrando las primeras constelaciones, e incluso atribuyendo predicciones con el alineamiento de estrellas, algunos de estos también se convirtieron en druidas, y por lo general esta civilización era igual de pacifica que los Ents.

.

Las razas convivieron por algún tiempo en paz, todas se llevaban bien en aquella época, pero pronto una facción de diamond dogs, grifos y minotauros tuvo deseo de más tierras, puesto que consideraban que todos aquellos lugares libres los podían tomar cualquiera por ser tierras que no pertenecían si no a la naturaleza misma, los diamond dogs querían más tierras para buscar más minerales, los grifos querían ser conquistadores, y los minotauros por el reto de obtener más territorio y defenderlo.

Esta facción se hizo llamar la Horda de Hierro, una tribu bárbara que empezó una expansión para conseguir los territorios que querían, y así ser dueños de su propio reino, pero por desgracia ellos atacaron varios poblados civiles que había por esos lugares, expulsándolos y apropiándose de ellos como una banda de bravucones.

Esto no fue del agrado de Glorfindel, pues este se esforzaba junto con su corte mantener la paz en el mundo, así que envió a la Orden del Casco de Plata a para el conflicto antes de que llegara a mayores, estos liderados por su hijo mayor, Sunwell, llegaron con la Horda para intentar llegar a un acuerdo de parte de la ciudad de Alicornia.

El líder de la Horda era un grifo de plumaje negro y de gran tamaño llamado Garrosh, este primero quería escuchar lo que proponía el rey, y acepto una audiencia para llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero antes de poder si quiera poner cartas sobre la mesa para arreglar el asunto, un portal dimensional se abrió en el reino en una zona deshabitada, y de este surgió una espesa neblina de la que surgieron toda clase de aberraciones y espantajos salidos de las peores pesadillas de los habitantes de Equestria.

Lo que más habían temido los alicornios estaba sucediendo, su reino estaban siendo invadido por las fuerzas de Arwen.

Los Hermanos de Sangre habían llegado.

Esa fue la primera vez que se derramo sangre en Equestria, los vástagos de Arwen adquirieron apariencia de siniestros alicornios negros, hicieron una horrible masacre tantos de seres pensantes como no pensantes por todo un territorio, incendiándolo a su paso y envenenando la tierra de esa región.

Los alicornios estaban horrorizados por las acciones de los hermanos de sangre, pero no se echaron para atrás a la hora de defender sus tierras, fue así como todas las especies de Equestria se aliaron contra la amanezca de las fuerzas de Arwen.

Fue la primera vez que aquel mundo y sus habitantes conocieron la guerra, la primera de todas, más no la más terrible, pues en poco tiempo lograron expulsar a los invasores de aquel mundo, cosa que celebraron a medias, pues el príncipe Sunwell y el rey Glorfindel cayeron en aquella guerra.

El hermano menor de Sunwell, Orbital, había participado también en aquella guerra, y ascendió al trono con tristeza, pero consiente de que era el momento de que el protegiera el reino que su abuelo tanto se esmeró por crear.

Se hizo la tregua con la Horda de Hierro, y ambas facciones vigilaban alertas su reino, esperando el regreso de los hermanos de sangre.

El sitio donde se libró la masacre provocada por los mismos se volvió un páramo estéril y desolado, solo habitado por algunas de las criaturas que vinieron con los hermanos y que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Los alicornios tenían ese sitio vigilado, y no dejaron que nada entrara o saliera de este.

Pero lo que nadie en toda Equestria sabía, es que aquella invasión por parte de los hijos de Arwen fue solo una prueba, ella solo buscaba medir la fortaleza de aquel mundo, para conocer mejor a sus enemigos, ahora sabía que esperar de ellos, y sabía que era lo que debía de hacer para vencer a los alicornios en su propio juego.

Ella sonríe malignamente mientras oscuros pensamientos se pasaban por su cabeza.

-Jeje, ahora conozco su fuerza en su totalidad, ahora sé cómo ejecutar mi jugada, ya no puedo esperar a que empiece el espectáculo, así como no puedo esperar a que las tinieblas por fin se alcen.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- El heredero al trono.

.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 10 años desde la batalla con los hermanos de sangre, Equestria se encontraba a salvo de nuevo y con un nuevo rey en el trono.

Orbital en ese entonces se encontraba felizmente casado, y a punto de recibir a su primer hijo, con su bien amada esposa Andrómeda, ella estaba próxima a los nueve meses, y el rey estaba impaciente por cargar a su primogénito.

Por esos días el solía disfrutar también de la compañía de uno de los Sabios el cual se había vuelto su mejor y más fiel amigo y consejero, Medivh.

Ellos en ese momento se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines, Andrómeda se encontraba en los aposentos descansado debido ya a lo avanzado de embarazo.

-No puedo esperar, simplemente no puedo.- decía Orbital en un tono algo infantil.

-Ha estado muy impaciente estos días mi rey.- dice Medivh divertido por el comportamiento de su majestad.

-O vamos, tú también estarías igual si fueras a tener hijos.- dice el rey calmándose un poco.

- es bueno sentirse emocionado de vez en cuando, pero también recuerde que esto no debe desviarlo de sus obligaciones como rey.- dice el viejo alicornio con un tono de voz más serio.

-si, lo siento, supongo que me emocione demasiado.- responde Orbital.

-aunque en todo este tiempo detrás de ese regocijo suyo, he notado una inquietud que lo rodea, majestad.- dice Medivh y Orbital se detiene en seco.

-No te equivocas.- dice en voz baja el rey alicornio.

-En ese caso, ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto con la llegada de tu hijo tan cerca?- pregunta el Sabio.

-Los hermanos de sangre.- dice Orbital ahora más serio.

-Mmmmm, la verdad no veo motivo para temerles, los derrotamos ya hace tiempo y no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde entonces.- dice Medivh.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo olvidar, nunca podré olvidar aquel día.- dice el rey mientras sus memorias volvían a aquella batalla.

.

Flashback.

.

Había fuego en todas partes, los alicornios avanzaban al frente con sus armaduras de plata reflejando las llamas, al frente se veía toda una armada de espantajos y abominaciones, con un grupo de alicornios negros al frente.

Llevaban varias horas intentando detener el avance del movimiento enemigo y a duras penas lograron frenarlos.

Orbital se encontraba con su padre Glorfindel y con su hermano Sunwell, entonces pronto divisaron a líder del aquel ejército.

Una alicornio negro más alto que los demás, de ojos dorados, y de crin naranja, y este era mas poderoso que los otros, puesto que lanzaba rayos que desintegraban a todo aquel que se le cruzaba, solo los alicornios le aguantaban unos momentos de combate antes de que también los matara.

-Tengo que encargarme de esto.- dice Glorfindel a los dos príncipes.

-¿Qué?, no espera.- dice Orbital pero su hermano lo retiene.

-Ya vieron el poder que tiene, no puedo dejar que nadie mas corra semejante riesgo.- dice Glorfindel dando un paso al frente.

-Pero padre.- seguía diciendo el joven alicornio cuando de improviso el rey alicornio abrazo a sus dos hijos.

-Es por ustedes que debo hacer esto.- dice Glorfindel a ambos con una lagrima saliendo de uno de sus ojos.- Sunwell, por favor cuida a tu hermano.

Glorfindel se retira entonces yendo al encuentro contra el líder de los hermanos de sangre, los dos príncipes se quedan atrás, mientras miran como el combate entre ambos comienza.

-Bueno, supongo que es también mi turno.- dice Sunwell adelantándose en dirección a la pelea.

-¿Oye espera que haces?- dice Orbital tomando a su hermano por un hombro.

-Mi padre lo dijo, este tipo es muy fuerte, mi padre no resistirá lo suficiente antes de que lleguen los sabios con los Silmariles.- dice Sunwell muy serio.

-Espera, si tú dices eso entonces mi padre, el, el.- dice Orbital con la voz quebrada.

-Sí, es muy probable que el muera.- responde Sunwell en un tono sombrío.

-No, no puede ser.- dice Orbital negándose a creer que su padre fuera a morir.

-Es por eso que debo ir yo, tengo que ayudar a nuestro padre.- dice Sunwell alejándose de su hermano.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si también mueres?- responde Orbital.

-En ese caso necesitamos que tu protejas el reino, cuando nosotros no estemos, necesitamos que tú seas el rey.- dice Sunwell echando a volar hacia donde estaba su padre.

Esa fue la última vez que los vio, los soldados lo sacaron del campo de batalla tan pronto como Sunwell se fue, lo último que supo antes de ser evacuado, fue de la llegada de los Sabios para ayudar en combate.

Orbital creyó que todo estaría bien después de eso y se quedó más tranquilo y más al enterarse que los invasores fueron derrotados, pero nunca se imaginó lo equivocado que pudo estar al terminar esa horrible batalla.

.

Fin del flashback.

.

Orbital entonces mira el castillo, sitio donde yacía su esposa en estos momentos y luego vuelve su mirada hacia su mentor.

-Yo, no quiero, no puedo dejar que mi familia sufra lo que yo.- dice el rey.

-Soy consciente del deseo que usted tiene de proteger a su familia.- dice Medivh con calma.- pero también debe saber que no puede dejar que el miedo lo domine.

-Tienes razón, creo que también me estoy dejando llevar por esos pensamientos.- dice el rey.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por un alicornio que llega volando hasta los dos amigos, se le veía muy agitado, le tomo varios minutos recuperar el aliento mientras se arrodillaba ante su gobernante.

-Levántate, y dime que es lo que sucede.- le dice el rey al alicornio.

-Su majestad Andrómeda.- dice el alicornio.

-¿Si?- dice Orbital ahora un poco ansioso.

-Se le ha roto la fuente a su majestad.- dice el alicornio casi gritando, sus dos interlocutores se quedan paralizados ante esas palabras.

Sin decir una sola palabra Orbital salió volando directamente hacia el palacio, aterrizo en el balcón de su recamara, al entrar en su habitación contemplo entonces lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su esposa estaba rodeada de médicos, y ella tenía rostro pálido, Orbital rápidamente se aproxima a ella y la toma suavemente de un casco.

-Cariño, ya estoy aquí.- le dice el rey suavemente a su reina.

-Jeje, se ve que tienes muchas ansias por conocer a nuestro hijo.- responde su esposa y su rostro da una pequeña expresión de dolor.- Y aparentemente él también tiene ganas de conocerte.

Ambos esposo se ríen un poco, pero ni acaban de hacerlo cuando de repente una onda expansiva dorada sale del vientre de Andrómeda y esta golpea al rey mandándolo hacia atrás, lo mismo con algunos de los médicos.

-¿Qué demonios?- dice el rey alicornio levantándose, pero otra ráfaga dorada es expulsada, Andrómeda da un grito de dolor y Orbital es derribado de nuevo.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- dice la alicornio apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-No se queden ahí, ayúdenla.- grita orbital, los médicos obedecen en el acto y van hacia la alicornio, pero de su vientre sale más energía y estos caen al suelo, pero Orbital estaba preparado y creo un escudo a su alrededor para poder protegerse y lograr resistir los fuertes choques, lentamente avanzo hacia su reina, las pulsaciones de energía se hacían más constates y Andrómeda cada vez gritaba más de dolor.

Es entonces que Medivh entra la habitación, y se queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la escena.

-Medivh, ayúdame, algo sucede con mi esposa y no sé qué es.- le grita Orbital en tono desesperado al viejo alicornio, en los muros de la habitación comenzaba a haber grietas debido a las constantes explosiones de energía que venían del vientre de Andrómeda.

-No le pasa nada a tu esposa.- dice con voz serena el sabio.- se trata del bebé.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- pregunta Andrómeda con dificultad al oír esto.

-No, nada malo, de hecho es todo lo contrario.- dice Medivh con una sonrisa.- el hecho de que ya de pequeño sea capza de expulsar tal cantidad de poder, significa que será muy poderos en el futuro.

-Si, quizás debería alegrarme por eso de no ser por el hecho de que… MI ESPOSA ESTA SIENDO LASTIMADA POR ESA RAZON.- dice Orbital enojado al tiempo que usaba la voz real de Alicornia, profunda e imponente.

-O descuida, eso se puede arreglar, pero debemos llevara con los otros sabios.- dice Medivh sin alterarse.

Orbital rápidamente hace caso a las instrucciones del viejo alicornio y levita con su magia su esposa y la llevaron a la cámara de los sabios de la luz, por los pasillos iban causando un escándalo, ya que las ondas expansivas del vientre de Andrómeda literalmente sacaban volando a los sirvientes y funcionarios del palacio.

Por fin llegan a donde los sabios, Medivh rápidamente les explico todo, los sabios decidieron actuar rápido en ese momento, le dijeron a Orbital que depositara a la alicornio en el centro y que debía de salir para que ellos pudieran proceder con el tratamiento de la reina.

-Eso no, debo estar con ella, es mi esposa.- dice Orbital con firmeza.

-Y es por eso que debe dejarnos con ella, cualquier disturbio podría traer graves consecuencias.- dice el anciano alicornio.

-Bien, solo por favor manténganla a salvo.- dice Orbital.

El salió de la habitación y Medivh cerro tras él, desde el interior todavía se escuchaban los gritos de su esposa, mientras que un cantico empezó a sonar, y desde las rendijas se podía ver una luz del color del arcoíris que relucía con fuerza.

El rey se impacientaba cada vez más y más, estaba a punto de entrar por la fuerza cuando Medivh salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucedió, como esta mi esposa?- dice Orbital ansioso.

-Es un niño.- dice el anciano con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dice Orbital de repente bastante aturdido.

Por toda respuesta el sabio se apartó, revelando a Andrómeda, recostada en el suelo, abrazando un bulto de mantas a su lado.

-Ven mi rey, ven a conocer a tu hijo.- dice Andrómeda.

Orbital avanza a paso de tortuga hasta llegar a su esposa, quien entonces retira las mantas y revela a un pequeño alicornio macho de pelaje blanco y de crin plateada.

-¿No es hermoso?- dice la alicornio a su esposo, el bebé, al oír la voz de su madre abre por primera vez los ojos, los cuales eran de un color plateado como su crin, lo cual provoca que el rey casi se desmaye por el impacto de lo que veía.

El entonces tomo al niño en brazos, sosteniéndolo por primera vez, el potrillo lo estudio de arriba abajo, y entonces le dirigió una sonrisa con su boquita sin dientes, haciendo que que orbital casi quisiera llorar de felicidad, por nueve meses esperaba ese momento y por fin ocurría, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Este es mi hijo, mi príncipe, mi Universal.- dice le rey ente lágrimas.

El niño empieza a reír al escuchar su nombre, y mientras reía, su cuerno emitió un brillo de luz dorada, que se hacía más intenso conforme más se reía.

Al fin el brillo se detuvo, y no solo eso, en su flanco había aparecido una marca, el cual era una galaxia, con una estrella dorada justo en el centro.

-Esto es un augurio de dichosos días, tu hijo será algún día el más grande gobernante de este reino.- dice Medivh.

-Si, por fin, él ha llegado, por fin podré vivir en paz con mi nueva familia.- dice el alicornio.

Pero al acabar de decir estas palabras se produjo un violento temblor en castillo, cosa que provoco que él bebé comenzara a llorar.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?- dice le rey dándole el niño a su madre, en ese momento un guardia real entro al recinto, muy agitado y asustado.

-Señor, terribles noticias.- dice el guardia sin aliento.

-¿De qué se trata?- dice Orbital algo nervioso.

-Son ellos, los hermanos de sangre regresaron.- dice el guardia.- Y están atacando la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.- Asalto a la capital.

.

Orbital estaba perplejo, se negaba a creer que aquello que tanto temía estuviera sucediendo, justo ahora, en el día más importante de su vida.

El rey maldijo en su mente a los astrales, y se apartó de su esposa y de su recién nacido hijo, encaminándose a la salida de la cámara donde estaban ahora, pero Andrómeda lo detuvo de un casco.

-Mi amor, ¿A dónde vas?- dice la reina un tanto temerosa.

-No es obvio, estamos siendo atacados.- dice Orbital muy serio.

-Pero, tu hijo acaba de nacer.- responde Andrómeda.

-Lo se.- dice el rey.

-Entonces ¿esa no debería de ser una mayor razón para que te quedes junto a nosotros?- dice la alicornio sujetando con más fuerza el casco de su esposo, este al voltear en dirección hacia ella, ve que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y le temblaba el labio inferior.

Ver a su esposa con ese rostro le partía el corazón al soberano de Equestria, por lo que él se inclinó frente a su esposa y tomo su rostro entre sus cascos.

-sabes que no puedo dejar que mi pueblo muera, es mi deber como rey proteger a mi pueblo.- dice Orbital con voz tranquila.

-y como padre y esposo debes proteger y cuidar a tu familia.- le responde Andrómeda con un tono más impaciente.

-Sí, y es precisamente por eso que debo ir.- dice Orbital con expresión decidida.

-¿Pero y si no regresas? ¿quieres que tu hijo crezca solo sin un padre?- dice Andrómeda casi llorando.

-No, jamás lo permitiré, mi hijo nunca estará solo.- dice Orbital, y con estas palabras Andrómeda pudo ver una llama en sus ojos, y supo que él tenía intención de regresar, costara lo que costara, cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco pese a la situación actual.

-Vaya, olvidaba que esa terquedad y determinación tuya fue lo que me atrajo hacia a ti en primer lugar.- dice Andrómeda y ambos padres se ríen un poco, pero otro temblor los hace volver a la realidad y el rey no podía perder más tiempo.

-Ya es hora.-dice Orbital y le da un beso a su esposa y también a su hijo en la frente.

-Cuiden de ellos, que no les suceda nada.- le ordena el rey a los Sabios de la Luz.

-Así lo haremos mi señor.- responde Medivh, y Orbital tras echarle una última mirada a su familia, sale de la habitación, y se teletransporta al balcón de la torre principal de donde se podía ver toda la ciudad.

Alicornia podría no encontrarse en un estado crítico o desesperado, pero eso no significaba que no había problema alguno, varias partes de la ciudad estaban en llamas y se veían rayos de luz producto de la magia que usaban ambos bandos para combatir.

Orbital se dice a si mismo que ya vio suficiente y vuelve al interior del castillo al tiempo que un grupo de guardias se aproxima hacia el.

-¿Cómo está la situación?- pregunta el rey con autoridad.

-hemos logrado detener su avance, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.- responde el capitán del escuadrón.

-Bien, ¿algo más?- dice Orbital.

-sí, él ha vuelto.- es la respuesta que recibe y el rey se queda tieso, a su mente venia la imagen de aquel alicornio negro con crin naranja y ojos dorados.

Por lo que había visto hace un momento, esta invasión era de una escala mucho más pequeña que la ocurrida hace diez años, pero el hecho de que aquel ser estuviera involucrado, no podía augurar nada bueno.

No podía correr ningún riesgo, así que tomo una decisión, tenía que zanjar lo que su padre empezó aquí y ahora.

-Necesito mi armadura, que el Casco de Plata proteja el castillo, y por favor llamen a Severus, lo necesito a mi lado.- ordena el re y a sus soldados, estos hacen un saludo y se retiran, Orbital va entonces a ensamblarse su armadura y estar listo para la batalla.

.

En una mansión, no muy lejos de palacio, un general alicornio gris de crin rubia y ojos naranjas se ponía apresuradamente una armadura de plata, el ataque había sido por sorpresa, tenía que apresurarse a poner a salvo a su esposa que estaba embarazada.

En esas estaba cuando llaman a la puerta, Severus de inmediato se pone tenso y alza su espada, pero se tranquiliza al ver a los miembros de la guardia real.

-Lord Severus, nuestro rey necesita de su asistencia en el campo de batalla.- dice el capitán del grupo a lo que el aludido de inmediato se pone nervioso, él quería permanecer con su esposa, pero por otro lado tenía que proteger al reino de los invasores.

-Lleven a mi esposa Niniel al palacio, voy para halla.- dice Severus a regañadientes.

Los soldados dan un saludo y Severus se retira en dirección al punto de encuentro, el a donde pasaba, veía a los ciudadanos corriendo a volando en dirección al palacio en busca de refugio, lo cual era razonable, los Sabios de la luz estaban ahí, lo mismo que la Orden del casco de plata y sin mencionar los Silmariles.

Severus llega a la plaza principal donde Orbital estaba esperándolo con la elite de la guardia imperial, también estaba Garrosh y varios soldados de la Horda de Hierro.

-Espero que haya una buena razón para haberme alejado del lado de mi esposa en esta situación.- dice Severus malhumorado.

-No estaría llamando a mi general de más confianza si no fuera así.- responde Orbital.

-Bien, ¿entonces que ocurre?.- dice el alicornio gris impaciente.

-El líder de los Hermanos de sangre está aquí, vamos a darle su merecido.-responde Garrosh con una risa y sus compinches dan un rugido en señal de afirmación.

-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces estamos en graves aprietos.- dice Severus.

-Descuida, nuestros observadores han dicho que se aproxima solo.- dice orbital.- no será un problema si se enfrenta a todos nosotros.

-Quisiera discrepar en eso.- dice una voz, más profunda y siniestra que la de los presentes, todos voltean hacia arriba y ven sobre sus cabezas al alicornio negro de crin naranja que comandaba el ataque, este no traía armadura de combate, pero su expresión en sus ojos daba a entender que no necesitaría una para pelear.

-Tu.- dice Orbital más serio ahora.

-Sí, me acuerdo de ti, así que tú eres el mandamás ahora ¿eh?.- dice el alicornio en tono burlon.- la verdad te vez más débil que tu padre y tu hermano.

Orbital no dijo nada, solo alzo un casco, dando señal para que sus soldados se pusieran en guardia.

-Fuiste un tonto al venir tu solo a combatir a los guerreros más fieros de toda Equestria.- dice Garrosh alzando su hacha.

-Oh, yo no diría exactamente que estoy solo.- dice el alicornio, y entonces el bajo en picada de repente y quedo frente a ellos, acto seguido golpeo el suelo con sus cascos, al principio no ocurrió nada, pero después, de las sombras empezaron a surgir siluetas de ponis, grifos, minotauros y demás criaturas de Equestria, solo que estas parecían estar echas de un humo negro y tenían los ojos de rojo apagado.

-¿Qué es significa esta brujería?- dice Severus, pronto se vieron rodeados de docenas de aquellas criaturas de sombras, estaban claramente superados en número.

-Es de día, así que no me puedo divertir apropiadamente con ustedes.- dice el alicornio con indiferencia.- dejare que mis compadres lo hagan por mí.

Acto seguido, el alicornio transforma su casco en una especie de garra cubierta de escamas negras y chasquea los dedos, las criaturas de inmediato dan un rugido y se abalanzan hacia el rey y sus tropas.

Ellos responden con un grito de guerra, los alicornios forman una barrera de magia para protegerse y los miembros de la Horda alzan sus escudos.

-¿Y ahora, como saldremos de esta?- le pregunta Severus a Orbital y este se queda callado, pues él tampoco tenía idea de cómo sobrevivirían a semejante aprieto.

.

Mientras tanto.

Los soldados llevaban a Niniel, la esposa de Severus en dirección al castillo, ellos sabían lo preciado que era la dama para su general y no pensaban fallarle, cuando de pronto se encontraron con un obstáculo, frente a ellos aterrizo un pegaso de color rojo y crin negra con un mechón amarillo. Los guardias supieron por su el dorado de sus ojos, que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-Seas quien seas, apártate de camino.- ordena al capitán al pegaso, pero este solo se limita a reír.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque tiene con ustedes aquello que vinimos a buscar.- dice el pegaso con voz siniestra en dirección a Niniel, la cual se siente desfallecer al escuchar tales palabras.

-Sean cual sean tus intenciones, no la tocaras.- dice el capitán y el y todos su soldados le apuntan con sus lanzas.

-Y yo que me esforzaba por ser razonable.- dice el pegaso y de repente una garras de metal le salen de los brazos.- ahora lo haremos a mi manera.

.

Orbital se estaba quedando sin ideas, llevaban varios minutos con aquella prole de enemigos encima, la barrera aguantaba lo que podía todos los ataques enemigos, pero los soldados perdían energía y la barrera empezaba agrietarse, el sabía que de ocurrir eso las posibilidades de sobrevivir serian mínimas.

-Severus, tengo un plan.- dice el rey.

-Ya era hora.- dice Severus sudando por el esfuerzo.

-En cuanto caiga la barrera, tu y yo atacamos al líder.- dice orbital apuntando en direcciona alicornio negro.

-En serio, ¿eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?- dice Severus algo molesto.

-Si tienes una idea mejor entonces dime.- responde orbital irritado.

-Bien, bien, supongo que estamos jodidos de todas formas.- dice Severus con un suspiro.

-De acuerdo.- dice Orbital y toma una bocanada de aire.-hagámoslo, en 3,2,1.

-ALTO.- grita de repente el alicornio y las criaturas de sombras se detienen, cosa que deja estupefactos a los equestrianos, el alicornio negro se queda mirando en una dirección por unos instantes y luego sonríe.

-Está hecho, malditos suertudos, los salvo la campana.

Dicho esto el alicornio hace desaparecer con su magia a las criaturas de sombras, antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo negro y desparecer por los aires, y no solo eso, el sonido de combate se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

Los equestrianos se quedaron callados un momento mientras intentaban asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Entonces, ¿ganamos?- pregunta un soldado de la Horda.

-Eso parece.- dice orbital, el efecto de esas palabras es inmediato, Garrosh y sus hombres de inmediato dan un grito de victoria, lo cual hace que todos en las calles empiecen a celebrar también.

-Para que aprendan, venían a este lugar intentando jodernos, pero quien jode el día quien ahora, jajajaja.- se mofa Garrosh.

Orbital y Severus se dejan caer al suelo, exhaustos, entonces le rey se empieza a reír, solo Severus permanece serio y pensativo.

-Jeje, primero nace mi hijo antes de lo esperado, luego somos atacados por los hermanos de sangre.- dice el rey entre risas.- ha sido una semana llena de emociones y apenas es lunes.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con que estaba hecho?, ¿y que hacían ellos aquí en primer lugar?- se pregunta Severus en sus pensamientos.

La respuesta le llego enseguida, y de la peor manera.

Uno de los soldados que escoltaban a Niniel aparecer teletransportandose frente al grupo, estaba lleno de heridas y se desangraba. Severus abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y sujeto al alicornio antes de que este callera al suelo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿mi esposa donde esta?- dice el alicornio gris insistente al soldado.

-Nos emboscaron, un hermano de sangre, acabo con todos, se los… comió, se llevó a Niniel, n pude hacer nada, le fallé, lo siento.- dice el alicornio antes de dejar caer la cabeza, ya muerto.

Severus se queda helado, su esposa, su hijo, en las garras de aquellos seres, el de inmediato se voltea a ver a Orbital furioso.

-si algo le pasa a mi familia, nunca te lo voy a perdonar.- dice el alicornio gris al rey, a lo cual todos se quedan muy sorprendidos.

Todos se dan cuenta en ese instante que el ataque no había sido más que una pantalla, aquel soldado lo había dicho todo con sus últimas palabras, el ataque fue con el propósito de secuestrar a la esposa y al niño de Severus.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

.

En las tierras baldías, un grupo de alicornios negros, secundados por un batallón de bestias, había aparecido en medio de aquellos paramos estériles, ellos miraron a su alrededor, no había nadie más que ellos.

-Este es el sitio donde deberíamos reunirnos con Heller.- dice el líder sentándose en una roca.

-Hermano, en serio crees que fue buena idea confiar en un bisnieto débil como el.- dice uno de los alicornios a su jefe.

-Kerza, ¿acaso me estas cuestionando?- dice el líder alicornio en un tono amenazante, a lo que el aludido agacha la cabeza con temor.

-No, es solo que tengo mis dudas.- dice Kerza.

-Confió plenamente en Heller, el jamás me ha fallado en todo lo que le e encargado.- dice el líder.

Al terminar de decir esto, se escucha en la distancia unos gritos, todos al voltean ven al pegaso rojo, que traía a niniel sujeta firmemente en sus brazos, el al llegar la deja caer bruscamente en el suelo y hace un ademan de saludo al líder.

-Ronan viejo amigo, aquí está el encargo que me pediste.- dice Heller.

Este de inmediato se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la alicornio, esta se arrastró retrocediendo hacia atrás hasta chocar con una roca.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?, ¿acaso tan bajo pueden caer los hermanos para buscar diversión en una embarazada?- grita aterrorizada la yegua, pero Ronan solo se echa a reír.

-Nos confunde mi lady, no la queremos a usted.- dice el líder alicornio con calma.

-¿Qué?- dice Niniel aun asustada.

-A quien necesitamos es a tu hijo.- dice Ronan con una sonrisa macabra.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.- El día que la oscuridad nació.

.

-¿Mi hijo?-dice Niniel con voz apenas audible.

-Me escuchaste bien, ahora si eres tan amable tomaremos a tu retoño y nos marcharemos.- dice Ronan acercándose más, pero Niniel pega un grito y lanza un rayo de su cuerno que hace retroceder al líder alicornio.

-¡NO!, aléjense de mi bebé.- grita la yegua intentando ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero Heller le da un puñetazo en la cara, derribándola.

-Estas colmando mi paciencia.- dice Ronan sacudiéndose el rostro.

-Por favor no lo lastimen, hare lo que sea, solo no lastimen a mi pequeño.- suplica Niniel con lágrimas en los ojos y sangrando por la boca.

-Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo.- dice Ronan con una sonrisa.- En ese caso no te muevas, es momento de empezar.

Dicho esto, el líder de los hermanos de sangre hace brillar su cuerno, luego empieza a recitar un hechizo en un lenguaje desconocido, apuntando en dirección a Niniel, Ronan dispara el hechizo, el cual le da de lleno a la yegua en el vientre, esta abrió mucho los ojos pero no experimento nada de dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi niño?- pregunta Niniel con voz temerosa.

-Oh, nada.- dice Ronan.

- Solo lo maté.

.

En la ciudad capital de Alicornia, Severus estaba reuniendo a todo un batallón de soldados alicornios para iniciar la búsqueda y rescate de su esposa, los druidas estaban ocupados atendiendo a los heridos, Orbital hacia un recuento de bajas y reforzaba las defensas de la ciudad, cosa que le impedía reunirse con su reina y con su recién nacido príncipe.

Todas estas actividades tenían a los equestrianos tan ocupados que no se daban cuenta de que algo mucho peor que los hermanos de sangre estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En lo más profundo de las tierras baldías, en una cueva que llegaba a las misma entrañas de la tierra, una sombra que llevaba cientos de años dormida había despertado, esta sombra sentía que por fin lo que había esperado por tantos años estaba ocurriendo.

Inmediatamente esta entidad de oscuridad dejo su escondite, saliendo desde las entrañas desde las profundidades, llegando a la superficie y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su destino.

.

-¿Tu, mataste, a mi hijo?- dice Niniel con voz entrecortada.

-Dije que no le haría daño, pero no dije que no lo mataría.- dice Ronan con indiferencia, la yegua se queda en silencio por unos momentos y agacha la cabeza haciendo que su rostro quede oculto.

Era ya la hora del crepúsculo, la luz del atardecer caía sobre el grupo, haciendo que los hermanos de sangre parecieran mas altos y amenazadores a la luz del sol descendiente.

-¡MONSTRUOS!- grita la alicornio y lanza un potente hechizo en dirección a Ronan, pero este solo bosteza y con un perezoso movimiento de brazo desvía el ataque, el cual da una fuerte explosión un par de kilómetros a la distancia.

-Oye, ¿Cuánto más vamos a seguir soportando a esta puta?- dice uno de los hermanos de sangre a su líder con un tono malhumorado.

-Paciencia, el recipiente está listo, ya no debe tardar en venir.- dice Ronan con voz inexpresiva.

Al acabar de decir esto, el líder de los hermanos giro cabeza hacia el noreste, como si sintiera que algo venia hacia ellos.

-Hermano, ¿acaso es?- pregunta Heller.

-Si, por fin está aquí.- dice Ronan con una sonrisa maligna.

Todos los presenten (incluyendo Niniel) voltean a ver en la dirección que el líder observaba, en la dirección contraria a donde estaba el sol, desde las partes más oscuras del anochecer, se acercaba una sombra, una masa de oscuridad que parecía tener vida propia, esta se sitúa justo frente a los hermanos.

De inmediato de la nube de tinieblas surge una llama oscura, esta se hace más grande, y empezó a tomar forma.

Esta oscuridad emitía un poder y maldad que lleno de miedo a los hermanos de sangre, incluso Ronan se sentía nervioso ante esa presencia, la llama entonces adopto una silueta humanoide, que avanzaba dando pasos en el aire, en direcciona la aterrorizada Niniel.

-Aléjate, seas lo que seas aléjate de mí y de mi pequeño.- gritaba la yegua, pero aquél ser no le hacia el mas mínimo caso.

Este se le acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con la alicornio, quien se le quedo mirando horrorizada por tener tanta maldad a tan pocos centímetros y, el ser de tinieblas entonces fijo su atención al vientre de la alicornio, examinándolo por unos momentos.

De improviso la criatura entonces retrocede bruscamente y estalla en un espectáculo de llamas negras que por un momento forman una especie de ojo de serpeinte hecho de las yq mencionadas llamas, lo que daba una visión sobrecogedora que hizo retroceder a los hermanos.

Entonces las llamas se arremolinaron alrededor de Niniel en un torbellino, para después comenzar a introducirse por la boca, los ojos, y la nariz de la misma, esto siguió por un largo rato hasta que toda esa masa de oscuridad se hubo introducido en la alicornio.

Esta tose por unos segundos antes de recobrar un poco la compostura y mirar a su alrededor. Todos los presentes de veían estupefactos, nadie decía nada, la alicornio se examina el cuerpo pero no advirtió ningún daño o cambio notable.

-¿Qué, es todo?, hicimos todo ese escándalo en la capital y nos degastamos para nada.- dice Heller visiblemente decepcionado.

-Espera, que lo mejor está por llegar.- dice Ronan con un tono ansioso, casi ávido.- En cuanto se ponga el sol, empezara la verdadera fiesta.

En ese momento el sol se puso, la luna brillo sobre sus cabezas, entonces el vientre de Niniel emitió un brillo rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta la yegua aun asustada.

-Es la oscuridad a punto de nacer en este mundo.- dice Ronan, y al momento siguiente ocurren una serie de eventos, tanto grandioso como terribles.

Primero, Niniel comienza a sufrir intensos dolores en todo su cuerpo, una explosión de energía oscura comenzó a emanar del vientre de esta, en una onda expansiva tan potente que causo grietas en las rocas de los alrededores y varios hermanos de sangre fueron lanzados hacia atrás, solo los más fuertes resistieron, como Ronan y Heller, quienes contemplaron con atención el espectáculo.

Niniel no aguantaba tanto dolor, sentía que todo adentro de ella se quebraba y reventaba, ella empezó a sangrar por la nariz, la boca, los ojos, las orejas, incluso su intimidad.

La alicornio se desangraba, y entonces un humo salió de su interior, cubriéndola de la visión de los hermanos, imposibilitando ver qué pasaba.

Pasados unos segundos los temblores cesaron, todo acabo tan rápido como empezó y las ondas expansivas de oscuridad dejaron de sentirse el humo negro se dispersó y el grupo de alicornios pudo ver lo que ocurría.

Niniel estaba tendida en el suelo agonizante, cubierta de sangre, por su muy dificultosa respiración se veía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero lo que más importaba a los hermanos, era lo que se hallaba enfrente.

Un bebé alicornio, de pelaje negro y blanco, concrin de color dorado, orejas puntiagudas y dos pequeños cuernos que le salían de la cabeza.

-Je, esperaba algo más aterrador.- dice Heller en tono burlon.

-así que este es el heraldo de nuestra madre.- dice ronan pensativo.

-Mi, hijo.- dice Niniel con un tono de voz entrecortado, el bebé al oír la voz de su madre, gira su cabecita en torno hacia ella y abre por primera vez los ojos, estos eran de un aterrador color rojo que causo sobre salto a algunos de los presentes.

La madre usando lo que quedaba de sus ultimas fuerzas, tomo al niño en brazos y lo acerco a ella, el niño la contemplo largo tiempo y viceversa, entonces el bebe empezó a reír, y niniel, pese al aterrador aspecto de su hijo, también le sonrió.

-tanto tiempo tu padre y yo esperándote, y aquí estas.- dice Niniel con voz débil.- mi pequeño, mi dulce niño, mi hijo.

-Ma, ma.- dice el niño con una voz suave y angelical, la madre al oír esto le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad, y abrazo a su hijo, acto que fue correspondido por este.

Pero entonces él bebe sintió que los brazos de su madre dejaban de abrazarlo, el niño entonces se alejó para contemplar que pasaba y vio que su madre tenía el rostro inexpresivo y ya no respiraba, él bebé la sacudió ligeramente, intentándola hacer reaccionar.

-Mami, mami, mami.- dice el potrillo una y otra vez cada vez más ansioso, hasta que unos momentos después pareció darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

Su madre estaba muerta.

El niño empezó a llorar, una lluvia empezó a caer, como si el ambiente estuviera acompañando la tristeza del pequeño, entre más grandes eran los sollozos del niño, más arreciaba la lluvia.

-Muy conmovedor y todo eso, pero ya tomemos al renacuajo y larguémonos de aquí.- dice Heller rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, ya es hora.- dice el líder alicornio.

Él bebé escucha las voces tras de él y automáticamente gira en dirección a ellos, observándolos detenidamente, los hermanos de sangre les pareció que esa mirada parecía más inteligente de lo usual, como si estuviera atando cabos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Tú crees que tenga conciencia de lo que está sucediendo?- dice Heller.

Por toda respuesta, el niño dio un grito demoniaco que lanzo una onda de aire que golpeo a los alicornios haciéndolos retroceder.

La tierra de inmediato empezó a estremecerse y a resquebrajarse, las montañas se derrumbaban y surgían otras, geiseres de lava hicieron erupción, aparecieron tornados por todas partes y la lluvia se transformó en un ciclón.

Un aura negra envolvía al niño, su crin se volvió roja y negra, las partes blancas de su cuerpo se hicieron grises, sus cuernos aumentaron de tamaño, sus ojos se volvieron morados y ardían de ira y sed de sangre.

-¿Esto es parte del plan?- dice Heller algo nervioso.

-No, prepárate.- dice Ronan poniéndose en posición de combate.

Entonces él bebe se lanza hacia los hermanos de sangre con una velocidad que nadie esperaba, justo cuando estaba por haber un choque, un portal se abre entre ellos.

-Oh vamos, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- se escucha una voz femenina desde aquel portal.

de este sale una mujer con un vestido negro y de ojos dorados, era ni más ni menos que Arwen, la progenitora de los hermanos de sangre, ella con un chasquido de sus dedos hace que cese todo el pandemonio armado por el niño.

-Y ahora, ¿Dónde está mi pequeño príncipe de la destrucción?- dice la diosa con una sonrisa macabra y sus ojos brillantes.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.- El elegido por las tinieblas.

.

Arwen contemplo la escena a su alrededor, a su derecha se encontraban sus hijos los cuales se habían quedado en shock al verla llegar, y a su izquierda se encontraba el recién nacido, cuya expresión también reflejaba la misma sorpresa. La diosa le sonrió a este último, aquella sonrisa cargaba una maldad tan profunda que toda la ira del bebé desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un profundo miedo.

El potrillo de inmediato corrió a refugiarse junto al cadáver de su madre, escondiéndose detrás de ella, este acto causo que Arwen dejara escapar una leve risa.

-Hay pocas cosas en estos sectores que me parecen adorables, y no hay duda de que los bebés alicornio son una de ellas.- dice la diosa.

-¿Madre?- dice Ronan en un tono mucho más serio y menos expresivo que antes, todos los alicornios detrás de él se veían nerviosos, inclusive asustados, solo su líder permanecía calmado, pero su frente sudorosa lo delataba, él también tenía miedo de su propia madre.

-¿Si?- le responde Arwen con calma, Ronan traga saliva.

-Madre, no quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el líder.

-O vamos, no nos perderíamos en primera fila el acto de apertura de este espectáculo.- dice Arwen con un tono divertido.

-¿Nos?- pregunta Ronan confundido.

Justo cuando acababa de decir esto una sombra apareció en el portal aun abierto tras Arwen, de esta sale otra mujer, de una estatura menor a la de la diosa, de cabello negro con un mechón morado y unos ojos de un color rojo oscuro, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con placas de armadura en los brazos, hombros y piernas, un cinturón en el cual cargaba dos temibles guadañas que tenían relieves de cráneos el las hojas de las misma y en la parte del pecho te todo ese conjunto había un símbolo con forma de cabeza de dragón.

El rostro de la mujer, a diferencia del divertido semblante de la diosa, era un tempano de hielo, su cara no expresaba ninguna emoción, era como si no le importara nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella emitía una leve aura dorada que hacía temblar a los hermanos de sangre con solo mirarla.

-Raven querida.- dice Arwen extendiendo una mano hacia la mujer.

-Madre.- dice Raven con una voz fría y se sitúa al lado de la diosa, justo a la derecha de esta, dejando en claro que esta era la protegida de Arwen.

Detrás de las dos se diviso una tercera silueta.

Lo que salió era un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos azules, alto, de complexión mediana, y su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón de fueron negro resistente, una chamarra del mismo materia, guantes también de ese material, una camiseta blanca y botas negras.

En el cuello llevaba un colgante sencillo de oro, con una gema de color azul en el centro, pero lo más destacable de él era su actitud.

El actuaba despreocupado, de hecho parecía ser el único de los presentes que no parecía temerle ni a Raven, ni a la misma Arwen, es más, se acercó a ellas con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Hola mamá, vi el mensaje que me enviate y vine de inmediato, estoy llegando tarde.- pregunta el joven de cabello oscuro.

-Por supuesto que no Sleid, por extraño que parezca no fuiste el último en llegar.- dice Arwen con calma.

-A canijo.- responde Slade riendo un poco.- ¿Y quiénes faltan?

En ese momento una cuarta figura, más pequeña que las otras, salió del portal.

Al salir, se podía ver a un niño, que no aparentaba más de los siete, el cual salió por el portal a paso lento y arrastrando un poco los pies, tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso y solo vestía una sencilla túnica negra, e iba descalzo.

Aquel niño tenía el cabello color rojo intenso, pero lo que más curiosidad causaba eran sus ojos, al alzar la mirada, se podía ver que sus ojos eran diferentes uno de otro, el derecho era de color dorado, igual a los de Arwen y los Hermanos de Sangre, pero el izquierdo era de un escarlata brillante como un rubí, además de que este ojo estaba rasgado, más la miraba del niño no mostraba diversión como la de Arwen, o frialdad como la de Raven.

La mirada de aquel niño mostraba timidez, miedo e inocencia, cosa que era demasiado rara entre los Hermanos de sangre.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre aquel niño, este, abrumado por la presencia de todos aquellos presentes, fue de inmediato a donde se encontraban las otras dos diosas, pero en lugar de ir junto a su madre, el niño fue junto a su hermana, abrazándola por la cintura, quedando medio escondido de la vista de todos.

Raven apenas se inmuto por esto, pero, por increíble que le pudiera parecer a los demás hermanos, ella rodeo a su hermano pequeño con su brazo derecho, y su fría expresión se relajó, un poco.

Esto dejaba a Ronan y a su sequito muy desconcertado, Raven rara vez formaba un lazo con algun otro ser vivo, y casi siempre eran de sexo femenino con las que se relacionaba, por lo cual era extraño que hubiera formado un vínculo con aquel niño y más sabiendo quien era el padre.

Y hablando del padre.

Una quinta silueta, más alta y corpulenta que cualquiera de las otras, apareció en el portal, una vez que aquel ser quedo a la vista de todos, los hermanos de sangre se apartaron bruscamente.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de casi tres metros de alto, llevaba una armadura negra de cuerpo completo, su rostro estaba cubierto por un yelmo y dos cuernos le salían de la parte superior de la cabeza, en su mano había un anillo dorado con marcas que parecían al rojo vivo.

Sus ojos rasgados eran de un color escarlata brillante, y de estos emanaba un aura que solo transmitía destrucción y sed de sangre.

La postura de aquel ser imponía respeto en todo momento, su aura era de lo más sobrecogedor, y su mirada parecía quemar el alma misma.

El niño al ver a aquel ser en armaduras, dio una leve exclamación de horror y cerró los ojos, Raven en ese momento se mostró ligeramente tensa y estrecho a su hermano menor con más fuerza hacia sí misma.

Incluso Sleid se acercó al niño le puso su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros, ahora con un semblante más serio.

Arwen por su parte, al ver a aquel recién llegado, su mirada cambio, de su expresión divertida a hora había un semblante lleno de deseo y lujuria.

La diosa se aproxima entonces al enorme titán y lo rodea de un brazo.

-Vergil querido, has tardado bastante en llegar.- dice Arwen en un tono suave y seductor.

-¿En dónde está?- la voz del titán, Vergil, era abrumadora, sonaba como varias explosiones planetarias y eso aumentaba más el miedo de los hermanos hacia aquel ser.

-Hay cielos, tienes que aprender a mejorar tus modales, eres un chico malo.- dice Arwen aumentando la lujuria en su voz.- Es por eso que me excitas tanto.

-Ehm, madre no te quiero interrumpir, pero, ¿no habíamos venido para algo importante?.- dice Slade mirando hacia otro lado con una expresión avergonzada debido a la actitud de su madre.

-Ups, cierto.- dice Arwen con una risita mientras se soltaba del brazo de Vergil.

Entonces la diosa vuelve su atención hacia él bebe alicornio, el cual aún se seguía escondiendo detrás del cadáver de su madre.

-Madre no era necesario que vinieras.- interviene Ronan.- nosotros estábamos a punto de llevarlo ante tu presencia para empezar a entrenarlo.

-¿Fuera de este mundo?- dice Arwen en voz baja.

-Bueno, ya que él es parte clave del plan...- dice Ronan pero Arwen voltea la mirada hacia él, y este se calla de inmediato.

-¿Te das cuenta, de lo cerca, que estuviste de estropear mi diversión?- dice la diosa, su tono de voz aún era tranquilo pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-Yo bueno, es que…- intenta decir el alicornio a la defensiva, pero de pronto este se tira al suelo y empieza a gritar de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, los demás alicornios se encogen con miedo ante la escena, Héller miraba hacia abajo mientras un sudor frio cubría su frente.

Vergil permaneció indiferente ante la escena, lo mismo que Raven, aunque ella no dejaba de estrechar al niño, el cual parecía a punto de llorar de miedo, Sleid miraba con algo de lastima a aquel alicornio que se retorcía de dolor.

Entonces la tortura termina tan repentinamente como empezó, Ronan se levanta con dificultad, temblando de pies a cabeza, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y había una mirada de terror en ellos.

-Y di que te fue bien, te pude haber dado como saco de boxeo de mi acompañante.- dice la diosa dándole la espalda a Ronan.

Ella se acercó lentamente al bebe alicornio el cual se hizo bolita detrás del cadáver de su madre a medida que la diosa se le aproximaba, el instinto de defenderse fue rápidamente superado por el miedo ante ese ser tan imponente y maligno. Entonces Arwen se agacho frente al potrillo y le soplo suavemente sobre él.

Un extraño olor llego a las narices del bebe, un cansancio profundo comenzó a inundarlo, poco a poco los parpados se le hicieron muy pesados al punto en que poco a poco se le empezaron a cerrar.

Él bebe alicornio negro se quedó profundamente dormido, entonces Arwen lo toma del lado de su madre y lo acuna entre sus brazos, su mirada tenía un ligerísimo toque de ternura hacia aquella criatura.

-y pensar que esta criaturita tan inocente será mi entretenimiento en un futuro no muy lejano.- dice suavemente la diosa.

-¿Entonces nos lo llevaremos con nosotros?- pregunta Slade a su madre.

-Esa era mi intención, pero ahora veo que no sería tan divertido.- dice Arwen y sus ojos le brillaron de manera tenue.

-Supongo que no confías que mi propia reencarnación pueda soportar mi entrenamiento.- dice Vergil cruzando los brazos con eseptismo.

-Oh, no es eso.- dice Arwen mirando al ente oscuro frente a ella.- es solo que pensé que sería más divertido ver cómo crece en este mundo y ver las consecuencias de eso sería muy interesante jejeje.

-Puede que allá un problema con eso.- dice Slade alzando la mano.- En cuanto vean que ese niño tiene magia oscura en él, es probable que sea ejecutado incluso si interviene su padre.

-Créeme, se cómo arreglar eso.- dice Arwen y acto seguido ella empieza a recitar un suave cantico mientras acariciaba al bebé, el pelaje de este poco a poco fue cambiando de color, de ser de un negro azabache paso a ser gris claro, su crin paso de ser de un rojo sangre a un rubio intenso, las partes grises de sus patas y hocico se volvieron blancas de nuevo, las orejas dejaron de ser puntiagudas y los cuernos desaparecieron dentro de su cráneo.

Aquel bebé alicornio demoniaco ahora tenía un aspecto normal, como si la oscuridad nunca lo hubiera envuelto.

-Descansa, mi pequeño amo de las tinieblas.- dice Arwen en un tono maternal mietras depositaba al potrillo en los brazos de su difunta madre.- cuando llegue el momento, vendre a por ti.

-No crees que sellar sus poderes fue algo, excesivo.- dice Vergil mirando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Descuida, el sello que le puse es muy débil en comparación a otros que he hecho.- dcie Arwen alzando la vista y caminando hacia su familia.- La oscuridad en él se ira a cumulando como una bomba de tiempo hasta que algún suceso traumante lo rompa por completo.

-Supongo que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- dice Slade bostezando un poco aburrido.

-Tú lo has dicho, es hora de irnos.- dice la diosa y chasquea los dedos, haciendo aparecer un portal.

-Vamos Isildur, es tiempo de seguir con tu entrenamiento.- dice Vergil al niño de pelo rojo, este lentamente se suelta de Raven para ir junto a su padre, ambos cruzan el portal siendo los primeros en marcharse.

-Madre.- dice Raven de manera seca antes de irse también por el portal.

-Bien, nos vemos en la cena.- dice Slade despreocupadamente antes de atravesar el portal con un gesto de despedida.

Nos vamos muchachos.- dice Ronan poniéndose de pie, el y sus hermanos dejan atrás sus formas de alicornios, convirtiéndose en un grupo de hombres y mujeres encapuchados, los cuales también se van en fila por el portal.

Arwen se quedó completamente sola, ella había aislado el área donde había ocurrido el nacimiento del potro, y una vez que se fuera ella, el campo se disolvería y los alicornios detectarían el rastro de magia oscura y vendrían por el niño, era cuestión de tiempo.

El juego estaba a punto de empezar.

La diosa entonces grabo unas palabras en la roca al lado de la madre y el hijo, como un último retoque a este acto de apertura.

Con una última sonrisa, Arwen desapareció por el portal, dejando al bebé solo, en brazos de su madre muerta.

Todo queda en silencio, el potrillo dormía apaciblemente en medio de la noche de aquella tierra inhóspita.

Pasados unos minutos un grupo de alicornios de la guardia imperial se tele transportó en la zona, y se aproximaron con cautela.

El capitán de aquel grupo examino lo escrito en la roca, luego tomo el pulso a Niniel y después al potrillo.

-¿Cómo está la situación?- dice uno de los soldados.

-Regresemos a Alicornia.- responde el capitán.- Es nuestro deber llevarle esta noticia a nuestro general.

Los soldados toman al niño y a la yegua muerta y se tele transportan de aquel sitio, en las inscripciones que Arwen había dejado ponía lo siguiente.

_"El nombre de este niño es Vergil"_


End file.
